


Bring it back to the moment

by tuvean



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvean/pseuds/tuvean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice-of-life, a morning with a shadow of the break-up and some Homin if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it back to the moment

Changmin came out of his room, bleary-eyed and hungry from a long night of gaming. He was so intent on cobbling together some food from the fridge that it took him several long minutes to notice Yunho on the couch. When he finally noticed him, he was surprised. Usually the older man acknowledged him first with a smile that almost made Changmin glad that he had rejoined the non-digital world. However, today he was acting suspiciously. He was sitting with his legs folded on the couch, a newspaper spread open on his lap, and a mug of tea beside him -- all normal, reassuring Yunho behaviors, but his face was sad, lost in a kind of daze. He gazed straight ahead, at nothing in particular, and his shoulders were slumped. Changmin sighed a little to himself. He hated when Yunho got like this, locked in the past, withdrawn. Distant. He really hated it. Yunho was supposed to be warm and steady, waiting for Changmin with open arms whenever he decided that he was done being antisocial. Changmin was the only one allowed to be distant, dammit. Changmin sighed again and added another bowl of rice to his tray. “Yah!” Yunho’s head snapped around at Changmin’s sudden noise, his eyes comically wide. Changmin brought his tray and sat down beside Yunho, who was busy blinking in shock. When Changmin handed Yunho a bowl of rice and chopsticks, something eased on Yunho’s face and a smile tugged at his lips. He looked at the rice with affection while Changmin rolled his eyes a little. Yunho was such a softie, really. He turned on the game and they settled back to watch it, shoulders just touching on the couch.


End file.
